Call forwarding is a service on some telephone networks that allows an incoming call, directed to a particular telephone number, to be redirected to another telephone number specified by the called party. When the called party activates the service, software, typically in a telephone switch, redirects incoming calls to the specified telephone number rather than the telephone number to which the call was originally placed. No similar service exits for short message service (SMS) messages.